


April Skies

by Astorminheaven



Category: Oasis - Fandom, oasis band
Genre: Incest, M/M, angsty (??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astorminheaven/pseuds/Astorminheaven
Summary: Some melodramatic drivel about Noel moving out and reflecting on his relationship with Liam.





	April Skies

_Hey honey what you trying to say_   
_As I stand here_   
_Don't you walk away_   
_And the world comes tumbling down_   
  


April Skies// The Jesus and Mary Chain

The night is dark and the shadows drag across the windows of Liam’s and my room. Well, soon it will be just Liam’s. Any other sixteen-year-old lad would be more than enthused to be rid of his twenty-one-year-old brother, but Liam is driven constantly by the overwhelming compulsion to be contrary. The alarm clock on the bedside table turns one minute closer to my departure and curled up against my chest my little brother turns his shaggy head so as not to be reminded of the coming of the day.

But the day comes, as it always does, and brings with it a litany of suitcases and brown cardboard boxes which pack away nearly two decades worth of living into the boot of a taxi headed for downtown. Liam doesn’t raise a fuss but instead helps me move and remains stoic and nonchalant. His eyes, though, betray him and his bottom lip trembles when he says goodbye. 

We embrace, and right before he pulls away he murmurs, “Sometimes I hate you. Hate how you make me feel” and it begins to rain like it always seems to do in gloomy Manchester. I would like to pretend that this was a French film, and I could hold my jacket over his head and kiss him in the rain instead of walking away, but this is not Hollywood and we are not meant for happy endings.

As the taxi pulls away from the curb, I watch the rain droplets race on their way down the glass and pretend it’s me and you. In many ways it already is, me leaving you and you following anyways, hell-bent and determined. I hope you can forgive me. I know deep down inside you already have. Brothers, man, blood. I put a finger to my wrist and feel you there, singing in my veins.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so feel free to offer criticism or whether or not you enjoyed it! Expect more overwrought rubbish to come


End file.
